


A Night of Silence

by moon_lillies



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_lillies/pseuds/moon_lillies
Summary: Uhm hi! I just wrote something with my UNI Oc. If you happen to stumble by this there's info on her on my Twitter (@kaze_aira). This is just a little AU I wanted to do one night.So uhm welcome to my OC's void Au?
Kudos: 2





	A Night of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing ( ；∀；)  
> I hope you like this maybe?  
> Prepare tissues?

I should be careful with where I go next. Orie said I shouldn't get too close to the altar once I reach Paradox. I wonder why though.  
I've been an In-Birth for around three months and been part of the Licht Kreis for two months yet I still find it strange I can't comprehend what's going on.  
I do know what the Hollow Night is, but all the talk about Vessels, Zero-Vessels, Re-Birth attempts is still confusing for me. But I'm not too concerned about not understanding them right away. These people have mostly been studying for years.

I took a deep breath and then sighed. I was getting closer to my destination. I really wish I could have Orie with me, but after our match she needed to rest. The breeze was a little cold and brought shivers down my spine.  
Its cold, I wonder if Pk went home already. He should rest up and wait for me. I gotta solve this problem first.  
I reached what seemed a pair of big doors that reeked a dark menacing aura. Pushing them open, I kept on walking towards the place where EXS appeared to be stronger.

My skills with my abilities are pretty decent, after all Orie trained me, but when it comes to exams I'm not really good... Hence why I ended up in the 9th rank of executors. But that doesn't matter now, I'm not with the Light Kreis tonight. My duty tonight is to see Chaos, my former friend.  
My head had been up in the clouds all the way to the altar where Paradox resided. I snapped out of my thoughts before anything could happen.

There she was. A young lady with pronounced features and her dress made them much more noticeable. God I should be careful with making eye contact with her.  
"Paradox!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The woman turned around slowly and seemed to be joyed at my presence.  
"Oh my, it's you. Changed your mind already?" She purred and placed her attention on me. She rested her face on her hand lightly and had her other below her chest.

Keep your eyes up Aira!  
"My business with you is none other than to stop you. I will not yield to you and I won't ever serve you." She seemed to have expected that answer. With her eyes piercing my soul she proceeded to respond.  
"Is that so?--" she crossed her arms and looked at me shamefully. "--It's a shame really, your EXS could of use to us."

She kept quiet for a second before snickering quietly. "Then all I have left to do is kill you and your brother!"  
She raised her arms and dark blades appeared behind her. Shooting them towards me at the same time, I had barely managed to dodge.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I could not fall here. I won't let her take my brother's life! I quickly took out from my bag a dagger and ran towards her. A giant ring of blades appeared above me and I took some damage. I fell to the ground and Paradox dashed towards me.

I aimed my left hand at her with a finger gun gesture and shot a small beam of light. It barely missed and I just decided to close distance with her. Taking a few steps forward, a pink aura engulfed my dagger and solidified into a larger blade. I charged at her and injured her.  
I swept her off her feet by kicking her legs and shot another beam of light which she blocked.  
Something felt wrong and I barely managed to avoid a giant spear appearing before my feet. Regaining my balance quickly, I rushed to her while making a wip like rope appear on my left hand. I threw the rope at her quickly and wrapped her arms and quickly kicked her off her feet once again just to throw her into the nearest wall.  
I could feel myself starting to get tired and wanted to end this already.

I have to do something to get her uncounsious. I backed away as she stood up. She seemed irritated at me. I have to end this quickly. Oh yeah! Maybe I should use that.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Paradox started to dash towards me trying to close distance and possibly make her ring of blades appear again. I ran towards her as well holding my blade firmly. I let out a scream as I wrapped my blade in a pink aura making it larger and preparing to block the next attack with my other arm.  
I blade missed her hip for a second before the aura surrounding it bent towards Paradox's body. I heard her grunt trying to get the blade off her body as it surrounded her torso, and heard as she slowly started to get more and more tired.

"Sleep well." I faintly whispered as she dropped to the floor without any energy left. Something warm started dripping from the left side of my body and I saw a dagger of hers vanish into thin air. My breathing started to feel heavier.

I can't fall here. I dropped my dagger and placed both my hands on my wound. My chest became heavy and then suddenly all of my body became heavy. My whole body started to lose its balance. I stumbled backwards and felt a door behind me. Could this be the exit?

"Stay away from... That room." Paradox said weakly as she tried to stand up. I turned around then my head clicked. I must be near the altar. This is bad. I tried regaining my balance and walk away. But my body did otherwise.  
The doors opened and a dimly lit room was in front of me. It had a red light illuminating the whole place. As I searched for the source of the light, I saw it. The altar.

It was mesmerizing. A light of red and black. I could no longer feel the wound Paradox had made. Did it heal? Maybe I put a medicine patch and I forgot.  
I didn't bother to check since my eyes were glued to the altar. That's when I felt it. Something wrapped itself onto me. I didn't have any strength left to fight back.

"N... No... Fight back Aira..." I whispered to myself. In the corner of my eye I could see Paradox uncounsious on the floor. I have to get out of here and find Asuma.  
I tried to move and get out, but my body seemed to be drawn to the altar and my eyes never left the light on it. My body started to become numb. No... I can't...

"P... Pk... Orie... Asuma... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I fell to the ground with my face looking at the outside of the room. I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks. Am I going to die? I can't let PK be on his own. My vision started to blur. My body felt heavy but it also felt like it was changing.

"Pk... Pk... I'm sorry... I won't... Be home tonight... Please... Please be safe... Your sister... Loves... Yo..."

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....

"She should be around here." A young male said as he walked up to the fifth executor of the Licht Kreis, Orie Ballardiae. "Also who's that guy? He's been following us for a while." He said shooting a glare at me.  
"My name is Londrekia Light. I'm part of the Ritter Schild. I just came to see Aira Valadier since she agreed to help me with something." He kept shooting glares at me and Orie told him something I couldn't hear well.

"Fine. I'm Seth Kaden Valadier. Or well, PK. I'm Aira's younger brother." He said coldly as he gripped a blade close to him. I presume it's important to him.  
"I apologise for his behavior, he's just protective of his sister." Orie apologized with a small smile.  
"Please, there's no need to apologise. I understand." I replied as Pk opened the doors to Amnesia's hideout. All of us had our weapons close prepared to attack if needed.

It's awfully quiet inside. We'd assume that the battle is over, but something tells me Aira had another purpose in mind when she came here.  
"Something's not right." Pk whispered faintly. "Isn't that?"  
"It's Paradox!" Orie carefully approached the uncounsious figure of Amnesia's leader. The room was quite tattered up. Their fight must have been quite intense.

"We'll take her into custody. Pk, go search for your sister." Orie ordered but she then held PK's arm. She must have sensed something.  
"You there come out!" She spoke and another male figure came out of the shadows.

"I had hoped I was well hidden. Seems like it didn't work then." A male with glasses spoke. He had white hair and he wore a dark colored jacket over a grey shirt. He held a book close to him that must mean he's Amnesia's strategist, Chaos.  
"You! Where is my sister?!" Pk yelled as he tried to get out of Orie's grip.  
"Valadier, please calm down." I spoke as Chaos sighed.

"I have no idea honestly. Thought she left after defeating Hilda." He shrugged and put his hands in the air claiming innocence.  
"Lies!" Pk yelled once again. "You have done something to her! Where is she?!" He got out of Orie's grip and pointed his blade towards him. Chaos seemed to be about to say something but a voice interrupted us.

"P... Pk?" I turned my gaze to where the voice came from. A very injured Aira rested herself on the door's frame from another room. Some parts of her body weren't visible from where we were. It seemed like she's hiding in the darkness.  
"Aira! You're here! Let me help you!" Pk chirped as he went close to her.  
Wait, something is not right.

"Pk get away from her!" Chaos yelled as he pushed PK away with what seemed to be a mirror?  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Pk yelled and sobbing was heard.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Aira cried out covering her face. "Please forgive me, please run away from me."

"What's wrong?" Orie spoke up as she worriedly walked to Aira. Chaos seemed to be ready to push Orie away like he did with PK but I acted up instead. I grabbed Orie's wrist and kept her from walking any further. She looked at me surprised and was looking for an answer in my eyes.  
Before any of us could speak up a groan emerged from Aira. The air around us felt thinner, it was like something was about to change entirely. Chaos took initiative and walked a little closer to Aira.

"Aira, if it's you then respond to my questions." She groaned again like if it was her response. "What is your name?" He asked and waited for her answer.  
"A... Aira Vala... Dier." She spoke painfully like if she was holding something back.  
"Do you have a sibling? Whats their name?"  
"What are you doing?! Of course you know the answers to this!" Pk said angrily. "Shut up!" Chaos responded.  
"Seth... Ka... Kaden... Va... Ladier." She replied. "And finally, what are you?"

Silence filled the room. Pk looked at Chaos confused and Orie seemed to be unsettled by what was going on. "What am... I? I'm... I'm a..."  
I went closer to where Pk was and grabbed him. I backed away holding him and Orie. Something bad was going to happen and Chaos knew. He was preparing to strike.

"I'm a void..." Aira spoke as she came out of the room. Her hair was cut short, but it seemed like the rest of it became some sort of wings attached to her. She held the left side of her body with her hands which were covered in blood. Aira's eyes were black but her irises were still blue. Her teeth seemed to have grown into fangs and deep red markings were seen on her body.  
"Please... Please kill me..." She pleaded.

"No..." I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Orie's face become a frightened expression. She seemed to want to hide it, but ultimately she couldn't. "Aira... No..." Tears fell from Orie's eyes and I turned to Pk.  
He was silent. His gaze never left Aira. I couldn't believe it either. How did this happen? Was this a sign to know that the conflict of the Licht Kreis and Ritter Schild will never end?

Chaos somehow seemed to be in control of his own emotions. He wasn't surprised nor afraid.  
"I'll take it from here. Take those two out." He ordered and I complied. I tried taking both of them outside where they wouldn't see what was going to happen next.

"Aira!! Please come back! You're going to be alright!" Pk escaped from my grip and ran to Aira. "Valadier! Come back!" I yelled and Orie came back to her senses. "Pk no!"  
Chaos was taken off guard by Pk and didn't get to stop him.

Pk grabbed his sister's hands as tears fell down his eyes non-stop. "Aira please, fight it. I'm here. I'm here, please don't go. Don't give up... Please..." He held their hands to his face crying.  
"Pk..." She whispered. "Would... You do something... For big sis?" She asked softly and PK nodded.  
"Please... Kill me..." She let go of his hands and held her head groaning in pain.  
Chaos got PK away from Aira and used a mirror to make distance between them. As they came closer to us, I found PK's blade on the ground and grabbed it. 

Chaos put PK with Orie and turned to me. "Since you two are probably not able to fight. We'll take care of her. If you can run." He ordered and a creature came out of his book. I turned back to them.  
"Please get out of here if you can. I don't think Aira would like you to see this." I whispered. Turning back to Aira, I took out my staff and sent out an ice projectile to her.  
Chaos sent his creature to her. The projectile hit her and Chaos's beast sent her off to the nearest wall. "Since my ice has hit her, I may be able to freeze her." I told Chaos and he nodded.

I prepared another projectile when suddenly a scream was heard. Aira was screaming in pain, her "wings" stretched like if she was getting ready to charge against us. "If you are going to shoot that make it quick!" Chaos yelled before telling his beast to attack again.  
"You don't have to tell me what I know!" As I said that I threw another projectile. It came close to Aira but she dodged it. "Damn it!"  
She came closer to us and prepared to attack.

"Thanatos!" A figure appeared between us and using light repelled Aira away. I turned around and saw Orie with her hand extended to us. She had her rapier in hand and PK followed what she did. He picked up his blade and shaking he got ready to fight.  
"I'll try and keep her away from you while you attack her." Chaos said as his beast came back to him.

I wonder how much time passed since then. Orie and PK seemed tired from fighting. Enough so that Orie had to stop summoning Thanatos to keep distance. PK seemed to have trouble staying on his feet. And I can't move much. My stamina is reaching it's limits.  
Aira didn't seem to be getting tired but I could see her trying to fight off the void within her. I took a deep breath and got ready to keep fighting.

"Wait where is she?!" Chaos yelled and we all looked around. She was gone.  
"Pk look out!" Orie screamed and extended her hand to Pk. He was caught off guard and had been pinned to the ground. "Damn it!"

Time froze. Aira was panting as she looked at PK. Her grip seemed to be strong as PK's hands started to become a pinkish red. "She's hesitating." Orie whispered.  
Aira started to whimper. "Pk... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I failed you... I..." She sobbed.  
"What are you saying you idiot? You never failed me." Pk replied as tears fell from his face. Aira loosened her grip on Pk. Both never stopped looking at each other.  
"Please don't cry... It's my fault." Aira said as she cleaned her brother's tears. "I'm sorry Pk. I can't go home now."

"Yes you can, we'll find a way to turn you back! Don't worry... Right Orie?" Pk turned to Orie. She seemed like she wanted to say yes, but rather than that she just stood silently and cried.  
"Pk, I want... You to be the one... To kill me." Aira handed PK a dagger. It looked oddly similar to his sword.

I looked at the other two. Chaos was now struggling to hold back his emotions and Orie was just silently crying.

"Please PK... I'll always be here... With you." Pk hesitantly grabbed the dagger, tears didn't stop falling from his uncovered eye. "I can't do this... Aira... I can't... How can I be without you?! We'll find a way I promise! Please just stay with us!" Pk begged.  
This sight was too much for me. I could feel my eyes watering.

Aira grabbed her brother's hands and had him place the dagger on her chest. "Its okay PK. You're not alone. I'm always with you." As she said that she thrusted the dagger into her heart. Pk looked horrified when he noticed what was going on.  
"No no no no!! Aira please no!" He sobbed hugging his sister dearly. "Please don't leave me... Aira please..."

Her body seemed to start fading away like one of a void. A mix of red and black ashes fading into the air. It seemed to move quickly, not even letting us have time to say goodbye.  
"Don't cry... Big sis loves--” Before she could even finish her words, the rest of her body just vanished. What was once here just disappeared into thin air.

Orie fell to the ground hugging herself while she cried. Her voice joined PK's in the pain they shared. Someone dear to them had just died.  
I looked over at Chaos and he was covering his face with his book. He kept muttering something but I couldn't hear. As for me, well. I didn't know her for long. But the feelings of the people around me had me letting tears fall from my eyes.

Today, a life was lost and it brought us a reminder of what happened within the Hollow Night.  
I can only wish that they don't ever experience that with someone dear to them again.

A sister, a friend, and a companion was lost to the depths of the night.


End file.
